Ma déesse bien aimée
by yron
Summary: Harry a été berné, trahis, manipulé... et il est mort. Mais le destin lui offre une seconde chance, ainsi qu'un cadeau de son choix pour mener à bien sa vengeance. Mais ce qu'il demandera lui apportera bien plus qu'une simple revanche, elle bouleversera sa vie et le monde!
1. Prologue: Trahi

**Salut ! Je me présente je suis Yronwyrd! Pour ceux qui ont wattpad peut-être déjà eu une de mes fanfictions**

 **Pour tester, je poste une de mes fanfics ici en espérant qu'elle vous plaira.**

 **Harry Potter et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

 **Ps: certains auront pu découvrir une version décousue de l'histoire? un peu comme si le texte était tirée d'une mauvaise traduction de Google trad.** **Je confirme que cette histoire est bien originale, et que j'ai passé la nuit à régler le problème, bonne lecture ! avec les bons mots**

 **Ps bis : navrée pour la faute d'orthographe mais je ne suis pas une championne de lettre et je fais ce que je peux ... je cherche encore une bêta capable de supporter mon humeur changeante et ma capacité d'écrire un chapitre tout les 6 mois et mon orthographe catastrophique**

Il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière lui brulant la rétine.

Il lui fallut un moment avant de s'habituer à la luminosité, mais finalement il reconnut l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Et il sut qu'il était mort.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, il avait joué avec le feu, mais ça faisait mal quand même.

Tout avait commencé peu après la mort de l'autre face de serpent.

Il n'avait pas pu fêter la victoire tout de suite, trop étaient mort dans cet bataille, des amis comme des inconnus innocents, et les enterrements c'étaient succédés pendant plusieurs mois.

Puis, finalement, il avait enfin pu pleinement se réjouir de sa nouvelle liberté, penser à sa vie et a ce qu'elle pouvait être à présent qu'aucun mage noir n'était là pour lui gâcher la vie.

Sous les encouragements de ses amis et sa petite amie, il avait commencé le cursus d'auror, mais il avait rapidement compris que ça place n'était pas là.

Pendant la formation, il ne put s'empêcher de revivre la guerre à chaque sort lancé, et commençait à s'enfoncer dans une profonde dépression.

Il quitta rapidement cet enfer, conscient à présent que ce n'était pas sa voie.

Et le première indice de sa futur désillusion survint après ça.

Ses amis était contre sa démissions, sa l'avait beaucoup surpris.

Hermione avait essayé de le convaincre de continuer, lui affirmant que c'était son rêve, qu'il pourrait simplement voir un psychomage pour ses angoisses.

Ron lui avait reproché de ne pas penser à lui, qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir être collègue, comme il l'avait toujours voulu.

Il c'était disputé, et les avait remis à leur place, leur rappelant qu'il n'était pas un gosse, que c'était a lui de décider quoi faire de sa vie…

Mais la pire avait été Ginny.

Sa petite amie l'avait incendié, le traitant d'irresponsable, qu'il ne pensait pas à elle !

En quoi son choix de carrière lui importait ? Il avait eu sa réponse quand elle avait commencé à parler de mariage, d'enfant.

Il avait été horrifié en apprenants qu'elle voulait se marier à la fin de l'année, pire, qu'elle avait arrêté de prendre sa potion depuis quelque mois après chacun de leur ébats.

Il se sentait trahir par sa petite amie, bien sûr qu'il voulait une famille ! Bien sûr qu'il envisageait une vie avec Ginny … mais pas si tôt ! Il voulait profité de sa nouvelle liberté, trouvé sa voie, voyager peut être…

Devenir père a tout juste 19 ans n'était pas dans ses projets.

Il avait sorti sa baguette alors qu'elle hurlait encore et lui avait jeté un sort de test de grossesse, et fut soulager de le voir négatif.

Il avait interrompu les cri indigné de sa « chère et tendre », la quittant sans douceur, et la plantant au milieu du terrier et rentra chez lui exultant de colère.

On voulait encore contrôlé sa vie !

Sur un coup de tête, il avait laissé une lettre pour prévenir qu'il partait en voyage, la fortune des Black lui permettait de vivre 5 vie au moins alors pour une fois pourquoi ne pas en profiter ?

Il avait commencé un tour du monde, découvrant le monde magique, apprenant plusieurs branches de la magies dont il n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence, fait pas mal de rencontre et avait enfin profité de la vie.

Quand il revint en Angleterre 4 ans plus tard, il savait ce qu'il voulait faire , Il était en paix avec lui-même.

Son grand projet en tête, il c'était rendu à Gringott pour faire un inventaire de ses comptes, espérant avoir assez pour son projet inédit en grande bretagne, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de prévenir ses amis de son retour, tant il était pressé de commencer.

Ce fut cet décision qui conduisit à l'éclatement de son petit monde.

Il appris par les gobelin que ses comptes était presque vide, que seul lui restait son coffre dédié à son petit tour du monde et 3 galion dans celui des black.

Il appris que ses « amis » avait profité de son absence, et était venu avec des documents portant sa signature, avant de grassement servirent.

Jusque-là, il n'avait jamais fait attention a ce que ses amis lui demandaient de signer, il leur faisait confiance ! Et il se sentait bien bête à présent.

On était de 14 juin 2003, ce fut la date de sa fin…

Il était parti en Fury après avoir ordonné au gobelin de mener les procédures pour récupérer ses biens, et avait transplané devant le terrier.

Par chance, ou malchance, les voleurs étaient tous réuni ce jour-là : Hermione, Ron, Ginny… mais aussi madame Weasley et le nouveau petit ami de son ex, Dean Thomas.

Quand il était entré, ses ancien amis l'avaient d'abord salué joyeusement, totalement hypocrites jusqu'au bout.

Il les voyait, il était tous tendu, ne s'attendant pas à son retour…

Il avait sorti sa baguette la pointant sur eux, les empêchant d'approcher et avait hurlé, leur demandant des réplication, pourquoi l'avait-il volé… ?

Il avait eu peur, quand il avait vu toute trace d'amitié disparaître de ceux en qui il avait toujours eu une confiance parfaitement aveugle.

Hermione avait alors commencé à cracher la vérité.

Ils le volaient, depuis toujours.

Dumbledore avait été le premier, il avait vidé la moitié des coffres Potter sur un compte à lui, justifiant cette dépense en tant que tuteur magique.

Ensuite, il avait commencé a versé l'argent normalement donné à ses gardiens au Weasley, passant un accord avec Molly pour s'assurer que Ron deviendrait son meilleur ami, et que Sa fille serait la futur lady Potter.

Le fait que les Weasley passent par le côté moldu le jour de sa première année n'était pas un hasard, Molly avait tout planifié.

Elle avait demandé aux jumeaux de conduire Ron à Harry, sur le moment il avait eu peur que Fred et George l'ai aussi trahi mais Molly le détrompa, lui assurant que ses 2 bon à rien n'avaient rien su, elle avait juste prétexté s'inquiéter pour lui.

Hermione avait alors expliqué son implication, racontent comment, le jour où elle c'était rendue sur le chemin de traverse pour la première fois, elle avait rencontré le grand Albus Dumbeldore.

Elle était ambitieuse, elle voulait devenir plus qu'une je-sais-tout, et le directeur lui avait proposé, contre rémunération, de devenir amis avec lui et Ron.

D'ailleurs, l'accident avec le troll était une mise en scène, planifiée par Ron, Hermione et le directeurs, qui savait que Quirells allait utiliser le troll pour diversion.

Enfin, en seconde année, Ginny expliqua qu'elle avait bien parlé du journal a sa mère et au directeur, elle n'était pas idiote ! C'était leur plan de le laisser la sauver.

En 3eme année ils avaient tous été inquiet quand le chien, son parrain, c'était évadé.

Ron avait fait de son mieux pour protéger pettigrow, et éviter qu'il ne découvre la supercherie.

Ils avaient d'ailleurs saisi l'occasion de se débarrasser de Sirius en 5eme année, en le poussant a se rendre au ministère.

Ils lui révélèrent d'autres détails, d'autres moments de sa vie qui avait été contrôlé…

Le pire à la fin, fut d'apprendre que c'était Molly elle-même qui avait jeté le sort de mort à Fred, celui-ci ayant découvert leur petit trafic, et comptait lui en parler après la bataille…

Sa vie était un grand et horrible mensonge, une mascarade…

Il était sous le chocs, tant qu'il ne vit pas le sort de mort venir, pourtant c'était évident qu'il ne le laisserait pas vivant après ça.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était le triomphe sur le visage de ceux qu'il voyait comme une famille…

Et puis ses yeux c'était ouvert sur Kingcross.


	2. Chp1: Une déesse en Stages

**Hello ! J'espère que le problème de la dernière fois est réglé, et sur ce, bonne lecture de ce premier chapitre !**

 **Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas**

 **Je préviens juste que ce n'est pas un Boys Love (pour une fois que j'écris une histoire herero )**

Tout était tel qu'il s'en souvenait quand il était mort pour la première fois.

Blanc, lumineux, mais la gare restait reconnaissable, et complètement vide de toute vie.

Il se releva, regardant autour de lui, cherchant la personne sensée l'accueillir , et si c'était Dumbeldore il n'hésiterait pas à lui mettre son point dans la figure cet fois.

Mais il n'avait personne.

C'était étrange, normalement quelqu'un devrait être là, au moins pour le conduire à sa famille…

Il avança prudemment sur la voie, ses pas raisonnant dans la gare déserte, et descendit, et longea les escaliers menant aux différents quais.

Peut-être un train l'attendait il…

Il réfléchi et décida d'aller voir sur le panneau d'affichage des horaires, quand il vit un peu plus loin un guichet ouvert.

Il couru presque a celui-ci, et remarqua juste la sonnette sur le comptoir, personne n'était là malgré les volets ouverts.

Il regarda autour de lui, toujours personne… il appuya sur la sonnette.

« Bonjours, bienvenue dans les limbes, nom et prénom je vous pris ? »

Il sursauta, regarda la personne qui était soudainement apparue derrière la vitre du comptoir.

C'était une très belle jeune femme, elle devait avoir environs son âge, son visage était fin, son nez droit et petit. Sa mâchoire légèrement prononcée.

Sa peau était clair et lise, légèrement rose, comme la surface d'une perle, et ses cheveux blond platine lui tombais sur les rein, rassemblé en queue de cheval par un file d'argent fin.

Ses yeux étaient comme le reste, éblouissant, légèrement en amandes, de long cils noir délicat, qui encadrait les 2 pierre précieuse incrustée dans ses iris, d'un rose pâle hypnotisant.

Ses lèvres, légèrement humide, était d'un joli rouge clair, et donnait envie de les embrasser.

On aurait pu la prendre pour une veela tant elle était resplendissante… mais une veela n'était pas aussi belle.

« Monsieur ? Vous m'entendez ? » fit elle, légèrement agacée.

Même sa voix était envoutante… finalement ce n'était pas si désagréable de mourir.

« Je… je… » bégaya-il, ébloui, ayant du mal à réfléchir…

« Je ! Je ! Vous savez dire autre chose ? Même Groot sait dire son prénom alors faites un effort bon sang ! Pourquoi je tombe que sur des abrutis aujourd'hui ? » vociféra elle agacée.

Autant dire que sa brisa complètement l'image sublime qu'elle renvoyait.

Il fronça les sourcils serrant les points, il ne valait mieux pas se mettre a dos la seul personne pouvant le renseigner, mais cet femme lui rappelait Malefoy…

« Harry Potter » lâcha-il.

Elle sourit et son cerveau eut des ratés. Elle était vraiment magnifique malgré tout…

« Et bin voilà ! Ce n'est pas compliqué ! Bin alors… Harry Potter, Harry Potter… » marmonna elle tapant a toute vitesse sur un clavier d'ordinateurs, regardant l'écran dos à lui.

« hum… oui, Harry Potter, vous êtes bien a l'heure. Vous avez votre billet ? » fit elle le regarda impatiente.

Harry allait lui demander de quoi elle parlait, avant d'hésité et plonger sa main dans sa poche et en extirpa un papier plastifié, qui n'était absolument pas là ce matin.

Il regarda le billet de train, qui n'avait rien d'un billet de train à vrai dire si ce n'est la bande magnétique et le code barre au dos …

Il était noir, avec un cadre blanc ou le symbole des reliques de la mort figurait dans chaque coin, avec des illustration de lys, au centre, il y avait ses initial, inscrit dans le symbole des reliques, une lettre de chaque côté de la baguette de sureau, dans le cercle.

Il tendit le billet a l'étrange guichetiers qui le pris regardant le billet surprise.

« Ho, vous… et bien, je ne pensais pas voir ce billet pendant mon service… » Fit elle, fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils blonds. « Bien, suivez-moi »

Il la regarda confus, alors qu'elle ouvrit son guichet, le faisant entrée derrière le comptoir et l'emmena dans un couloir gris

Petit a petit, les mur n'eurent plus rien a voir avec ceux de la gare, couvert de papier pain gris a motif floraux, et des portes apparurent a intervalle régulier, ressemblant a un vieille hôtel style année 50… on se serait cru dans l'overlook.. sauf que les porte n'était pas marquée de chiffre, mais de lettres, des initiale.

La blonde les stoppa soudain devant une porte, marquée de ses propre initiale « H.J.P » et elle tira son billet, quelle passa dans un lecteur de barre magnétique a sa taille, et le billet se transforma en clé.

« a vous l'honneur » fit elle lui tendant la clé, ou l'anneau ressemblait au relique.

Il regarda la porte, hésitant, que pouvait-il avoir derrière cette porte ? Si c'était l'enfer ? Il avait tué après tout…

« Tu vas te décidé oui ?! Tu n'es pas le seul à crevez aujourd'hui ! »

Il sursauta, regardant la femme puis la porte, ne réfléchissant pas plus, et ouvrit.

Il ne s'attendait pas a ça en tous cas.

« Un… placard » fit il circonspect

C'était presque insultant.

Le placard était plutôt grand, assez pour contenir 2 personne malgré le bordel, et énormément d'objet complètement disparates y était stockés, allant de la peluche d'enfant au couteau de bouché… c'était étranges.

« et je fait quoi maintenant ? » fit il en regardant son accompagnatrice.

Celle-ci soupira et sorti un petit livret, plutôt épais, et tourna les pages remuant les lèvres, pensive, dans un adorable toc.

« Ça dit qu'on doit entrer à l'intérieur et je dois te lire le texte… »

Il leva un sourcil, c'était quoi cette histoire encore…

« C'est très claire comme indication… » fit il sur un ton sarcastique emprunté à Snape.

« ho c'est bon ! Je suis que stagiaire moi ! On ne m'avait jamais assigné à l'accueille des limbes avant ! Si t'es pas content vas te plaindre à la grande patronne du coin ! » fit elle piquée a vif.

« en stages ? Fit-il paumé

\- Oui, en stages, même les dieux on des stages de formations ! grogna-t-elle

\- Tu est une déesse ? »

Sa expliquerait pas mal de chose… comme sa beauté surnaturelle dépassant celle des veelas.

« No shit Sherlock, ce n'est pas évident ? »

Fit-elle bombant le torse, mettant en avant ses seins d'une taille idéal à ses yeux… bref.

« tu est une déesse en formation ? Comment on devient un dieu ? Ou bien on nait comme ça ? Qu'est ce que…

-Stop ! La coupa il, sa n'a rien a voir avec notre situation, j'ai vraiment pas de temps a perdre avec toi alors tu la boucle et on entre dans ce cagibi et je fais mon job ! »

Il ferma la bouche, reculant légèrement en voyant les yeux de la jeune femme luirent, le fusillant du regard, elle faisait peur…

« Oui madame. » fit il penaud

« Mademoiselle ! » fit elle indignée.

Elle grogna et le poussa sans ménagement dans le placard et entra a sa suite fermant la porte et allumant l'ampoule qui pendait.

« Bien… alors… »

Elle ressorti son carnet et se mit a lire

« Harry James Potter, durant votre vie, vous avez réussi à rassembler les 3 relique de la mort et êtes par conséquent devenu le maitre de la mort elle-même.

Par ce titre, 3 possibilités s'offrent a vous :

Vous pouvez, comme toute les âmes, décidé de vous réincarner, mais en ayant le choix de votre nouvelle nature, et choisir de devenir un animal comme un sorcier ou une créature.

Si cela ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez aussi choisir d'annuler votre mort, et revenir à l'instant précis de votre mort.

Enfin, si votre vie ne vous a pas convenus, vous pouvez choisir de refaire votre vie, en revenant à l'âge de votre choix .

Quelque sois votre décision, vous pourrez choisir quelque chose a ramener avec vous dans votre nouvelle vie, parmi tout ce qu'il se trouve dans cet pièce. Ceux-ci possède de grand pouvoir, certain vous offriront des don que nul mortel ne peu espéré de possédé, alors réfléchissez bien a votre décision… »

Elle referma le carnet et le regarda

« en clair choisi un objet et décide si tu veux ressuscité dans le passé le présent ou sous une autre forme de vie. Bref t'a le choix » fit elle blasée.

Harry était juste sous le choc. Il avait tellement de possibilités ! Il pourrait ressusciter encore une fois et se venger !

Non, non… il devait réfléchir, s'il revenait a la vie, ses « amis » le tuerait a nouveau et il aura gâché un beau cadeau…

Ensuite, ressuscité et vivre une nouvelle vie le tentait beaucoup, il pourrait demander à être un sorcier inconnu dans la foule, recommencé depuis le début, avoir des parents ! Sa lui plairait beaucoup… mais…

Il pouvait revenir dans le passé, revenir à un âge où il pourrait se défaire de Dumbeldore, empêcher tous ses mort… Il pouvait sauver Sirius, remus, Tonk, Maugrey, Fred… il pouvait changer les choses !

Sa ne serait pas facile, sans doute allait il encore souffrir… mais il devait essayer. Au moins pour ses amis morts a durant la guerre…

Et cet fois, il ne se ferait pas avoir.

« jusqu'à quel âge je peux revenir ? Est-ce que je garderais mes souvenir ? » demanda il tout de même.

La blonde consultât son manuel « Jusqu'à 3 ans, le tant que ton cerveau soit pleinement formé, car sinon il ne pourrait pas supporter autant de souvenir, et oui, tu gardes tout tes souvenir, mais pas ta puissance magique. Ton noyau magique aura la taille qu'il avait à l'âge choisi. » fit elle tranquillement, Professionnel « c'est ton choix ? »

Harry réfléchi quelque seconde puis hocha la tête « je veux revenir à mes 8 ans » demanda il .

La blonde hocha la tête

« Bien. Maintenant choisi parmi tous ce qu'il à autour de toi un objet ou pouvoir…. Perso je ne sais pas a quoi il servent, ses objets appartiennent a la mort, chacun est un peu comme une relique de la mort en plus, donc certain pourront être utile… »

Fit-elle, tripotant une sphère en vers ou des Étoile brillait telle un Galaxy en boite.

Il regarda autour de lui. Comment choisir ?

Il ignorait l'utilité de la plupart des objets. Si c'était bien des reliques de la mort, sa voulait sans doute dire que les frère Perverell c'était retrouvé ici après avoir défié la mort, et avait choisi la baguette la pierre et la cape…

Il détailla les objets. Que choisir que choisir…

Il ne savait pas. Pour faire face a la guerre et Dumbeldore… a ses ancien amis…

Il regarda la déesse. La magnifique déesse en stage… aussi dingue que cet idée sois.

Pour faire face a ce qu'il allait entreprendre il lui faudrait être un dieux…

Soudain il eut une idée.

« Je peu prendre ce que je veux dans cette pièce ? » demanda il le cœur battant.

« Absolument tout oui. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant et s'approcha d'elle.

Il espérait qu'il ne faisait pas une bêtise…

« Alors je te prends toi »


	3. chp2:la fureur & les larmes d'une déesse

**Hello !** **Hello ! Voici le 2eme chapitre et le début des ennuis pour Harry…**

 **Je tiens à vous prévenir, ce chapitre parlera un peu religions.**

 **Il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'opinion personnel où de propagandes religieuses, mais simplement d'éléments important à la cohérence de l'histoire.**

 **Merci pour tous vos review ça me fait vraiment super plaisir de lire vos commentaires ! XD moi aussi je trouve que Harry à un sacrée culot.**

 **Harry Potter ne m'appartient toujours pas ! Bonne lecture ^^**

Ses paupières était lourde, sa gorge sèche, et une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis des années lui tordait le ventre.

Il ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond de son placard, son placard sous l'escalier…

« Ça a marché… » souffla il sidéré.

Un sourire éblouissant s'étala sur ses lèvres et il tendit la main, voulant vérifier que c'était bien réel…

Un fou rire de joie et d'incrédulité le pris alors qu'il regardait sa main petit et maigre, telle qu'elle était quand il était encore le petit Harry de 8 ans, dormant dans son placard remplis d'araignées.

 _Toc toc toc toc_

« Garçon ! Dépêche-toi et vient faire le petit déjeuner » lança la voix criarde de sa tante.

Il se redressa vivement, et grogna de douleur quand sa tête percuta une des marches, il n'était plus habitué a cet espace étroit.

Il sortit de sa « chambre » et observa le hall, nostalgique.

Les larmes lui serait presque venu aux yeux, tout était exactement comme il s'en souvenait… certes, il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit comme « chez lui », mais sa restait la maison de son enfance… ça faisait étrange de la revoir et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux, simplement car ça ne signifiait qu'une chose...

Il courut au miroir dans l'entrée, et un sourire immense s'étala sur son visage.

Il avait bien 8 ans ! Et comme à cette époque il était petit, maigre et faible… mais sa voulait surtout dire que tous étaient en vie…

« Garçon ! Le bacon va brûler ! » Hurla à nouveau Pétunia.

Il sourit, et fila préparer le déjeuner, joyeux. Trop joyeux sans doute, vu le regard suspicieux de sa tante.

Il préféra se mettre au travail immédiatement pour avoir la paix. Et sorti les œufs, les cassant dans la poêle, tout en surveillant les tranches de lard.

Il jeta un cou œil au calendrier au-dessus de la cuisinière et sourit, le 14 juin 1988… c'était parfait, il avait donc école aujourd'hui mais approchait de l'été. Il avait donc un peu plus de 3 ans et demi pour se préparer.

Il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, maintenant il allait devoir concevoir un plan.

Pour commencer, devait-il se débarrassé des Dursley ?

…non, s'il quittait sa famille avant son entrée dans le monde magique, sa serait suspect, surtout qu'il n'avait que 8 ans, et il ne pouvait décidément pas se rendre à Londres et demandé qu'un procès sois fait pour Sirius… il n'était mêmes pas sensé savoir qu'il était un sorcier…

Il allait donc devoir supporter sa famille pendant encore minimum 3 ans.

Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, il les avait déjà subis 17 ans, mais il allait devoir faire quelque chose pour la malnutrition et sa faiblesse physique, il ne voulait définitivement pas repassé par la cure qu'il avait dû faire pour soigner son corps abîmé durant son tour du monde, ce n'était pas l'expérience la plus agréable de son voyage…

Alors qui mettait les dernières tranches de bacons dans une assiette pour son cousin, celui entra en trompe dans la cuisine, se dandinant jusqu'à la table et fit craquer sa chaise sous son poids en si affalant

Il se dépêcha de lui donner son assiette et retint son souffle bloquant ses muscles inexistant avant qu'il ne prenne le poing de Big D dans les côtes.

Ça, ça allait lui manquer de son ancienne vie… lui et Dudley avaient presque commencé a s'entendre après l'attaque des détraqueurs… avec le recul, il réalisait qu'il avait été plus proche de son cousin que de ses amis… quel ironie.

Il soupira mettant l'assiette de son oncle a sa place habituelle et alla chercher le journal le mettant à côté de son assiette avant de filé dans son placard se changer pour l'école.

Il fronça le nez, plus habitué a porté des vêtements aussi grands, et ses lunettes était vraiment instable…

Mais il verrait plus tard pour les remplacer.

Il s'habilla rapidement, ayant encore du mal à croire que tout cela était réel, sa seconde chance…

Il réalisa alors.

Si sa demande avait été respectée… la déesse ne devrait-elle pas être à ses côté ?

C'est vrai, il avait demandé à ce que la déesse l'aide dans sa quête de vengeance, il se rappelait très clairement l'avoir choisi comme « cadeau » ...alors ou était-elle ?

S'il avait les pouvoirs d'une déesse, sa vengeance serait encore plus simple que prévu, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander de faire disparaître ses ennemis…

Mais de toute évidence, elle ne se trouvait pas dans son placard.

Il espérait ne pas avoir gâché un cadeau en demandant quelque chose d'impossible…

Il finit de mettre son pantalon trop grand avant de prend son cartable troué et sortir de son placard.

« Tante Pétunia, je pars pour l'école » cria-il.

Sa tante ne répondit pas, plonger dans son magazine féminin, faisant un vague signe de la main pour montrer qu'elle avait entendu.

Harry en profita pour filé en claquant la porte et se mit en route, non pas pour l'école mais pour la bibliothèque.

Retourner en primaire ne lui servirait à rien, surtout que le diplôme d'inferieur n'avait aucune valeur dans le monde sorcière. Il valait donc mieux qu'il apprenne par lui-même et ne pas traîner inutilement sur des matières déjà maîtrisées.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le coup de poing le frappé en plein visage, l'envoyant au sol le nez en sang.

Il grogna tenant son nez et regarda son agresseur… et écarquilla les yeux « C'est…toi… » fit il surprit.

Devant lui, une petite fille de 8 ans, aux beaux cheveux blond platine, le visage en cœur, et les yeux roses telles des joyaux…

….qui brulaient actuellement d'une fureur sans nom.

Alors sa demande lui avait été accordées apparemment…

…et maintenant il la regrettait en voyant les yeux meurtriers de la déesse.

« Toi… tu vas mourir… »

Elle approcha dangereusement, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard, presque fou.

Il frémit « a…attend… » fit il inquiet, palissant, rampant en arrière.

Il n'eut pas le temps de fuir quelle se jeta sur lui, le bloquant au sol en attrapant son t-shirt, le secouant dans tous les sens.

« Tu te rend compte de ce que tu as fait ?! Tu t'en rends compte espèce d'humain débile et insignifiant ?! » hurla elle.

« Je… » tenta il avant qu'elle ne le coupe D'un autre coup dans la mâchoire.

« T'a gâché ma vie ! Je suis une déesse ! Et maintenant je suis au service d'un… d'une saleté d'humain sans valeur ! » hurla elle folle de rage.

Si elle continuait comme ça elle allait le tuer une 3eme fois…

Mais il comprenait, c'est vrai qu'il avait été égoïste, sur le moment, sa lui avait paru une bonne idée…

Soudain, elle le relâcha et se releva, lui donnant un dernier coup dans les côtes rageur avant de croisé les bras les poings serrés.

«… prend tes responsabilités maintenant » déclara-t-elle le menton en l'air.

« Hein ? » fit il paumé, se relevant difficilement en tentant d'arrêté le sang qui coulait de son nez.

« Tu m'a fait venir ici, maintenant t'a intérêt à prendre tes responsabilités ! Sinon je te jure que je… » elle fit craquer ses poings.

Il recula légèrement se massant la mâchoire

« Te… ok mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je face ? Et puis pourquoi tu… » il regarda son apparence. Pourquoi ressemblait elle a une petite fille ?

La divinité soupira consternée, se claquant la paume de sa main sur le visage. « En plus je tombe sur un abruti…tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que ton petit souhait a provoqué hein ? » grogna elle, le regardant avec mépris et condescendance, pleine de reproches.

Devait l'air perdu du sorcier, elle poussa un soupir de désolation et regarda autour d'elle remarquant quelque voisin qui les regardait.

« Pas ici » souffla elle, lui agrippa le bras et le traina dans le parc un peu plus loin

Elle le fit alors s'assoir sur l'un des bancs, prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer.

« Bon... je vais tâcher de rendre l'explication assez simple pour ton petit cerveaux limité : tu ma grosso modo réduit en esclavage » ses yeux brillait de haine quand elle parla.

Il écarquilla les yeux, La culpabilité tordant lui les tripes, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait vu les choses… il avait encore agit sans réfléchir et gâché la vie d'une personne.

« Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que… » fit il penaud.

Elle le coupa avant qu'il n'ait pu finir « Ne te fatigue pas, je me doute que tu n'as pas réfléchi, il faut un cerveau pour ça, et de toute façon tu n'es pas le seul à qui j'en veux. » soupira elle, passant sa main dans ses cheveux blond.

« Bon… je devrais te raconter ce qui s'est passé après ta demande insensée… bref, ça à mit un sacré boxon, un dieu au service d'un humain… ce n'est pas quelque chose de possible. Cela crée un trop gros déséquilibre… » elle lui jeta un regard et grogna « maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne dois pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que sont réellement les dieux, à part les idées idéalistes des humains je me trompe ? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, la ferma, et baissa la tête « Non désolé »

Elle soupira à nouveau « Ha les humains et leur manie de croire qu'ils savent tout sur tout… bon, je vais briser tout de suite plusieurs mythes : les dieux n'ont pas créé l'univers, ils ne sont pas tous puissant, et tous ne sont pas omnipotent… Nous sommes un peuple, créé par la magie elle-même aux commencements, pour protéger et maintenir l'équilibre dans l'univers. » expliqua elle.

Harry réfléchi un peuple… comme des sortes de créatures magiques ? » fit-il un peu confus.

Elle soupira « oui plus ou moins, même si de mon point de vue c'est toi la créature… bref. »

Elle commença alors son explication.

« Les dieux sont des « créatures », née de la magie elle-même et évoluant sur le plan astral. Nous n'avons pas de corps, nous sommes des êtres de pure énergie magique qui ne peuvent vivre sur terre sous leur véritable forme, on en mourrait, et un dieu qui meurt pourrait créer beaucoup de dégâts, en exemple, le dernier dieu morts a créé une supernova et ce n'était même pas un dieu puissant...

Pour commencer, sache que nous avons plusieurs rôles. L'un d'eux, tu le connais très bien, est maintenir le cycle de vie, guider les âmes d'une vie à une autre… oublie toute ces histoires de paradis ou autre, un criminel peu autant devenir un brin d'herbe dans une autre vie qu'un sorcier, on se fiche pas mal tant que l'équilibre est respecté.

Ensuite, comme chez les sorciers, il y a des dieux plus ou moins puissant : les dieux inférieurs, plus faible, qui se charge simplement d'exécuter les ordres, et les dieux supérieurs, les plus puissants, capables de détruire l'univers d'un revers de la main… celui que vous appelez mort, est en fait la déesse chargée de s'occuper du cycle de vie, c'est elle qui l'a instauré même, elle est un déesse supérieur, et accessoirement mon ex-patronne.

Enfin, il y a un moyen pour qu'un dieux puissent évoluer sur le plan terrestre…

Il suffit simplement de créer un Vaisseau, un corps vivant, et d'y sceller son âme et sa magie dedans.

Cela réduit énormément nos capacités, primo car une partie de notre magie maintient notre vaisseau en vie, et secundo car utiliser une trop Grande quantité de magie en une fois risque de détruire le vaisseau et le dieu dedans avec, il mourrait quoi...

Normalement, seuls les dieux supérieurs en sont capables, sa demande beaucoup de puissance pour créer un corps, et une fois a l'intérieur il faut pouvoir s'échapper de celui-ci avant sa destruction s'il est endommagé, et ça aussi ça demande de la puissance… si un dieu inférieur est scellé dans un Vaisseau, il ne pourra pas s'échapper et… »

Elle se tu, entourant ses épaules de ses bras, ses beau yeux soudain humides.

« Je suis une déesse inférieure… » souffla elle mal.

Sa lui pris près d'une minute pour digérer son discours, et 30 seconde pour comprendre….

« Tu …est coincée comme ça ? » réalisa-t-il, horrifiés et coupable.

Elle soupira hochant la tête « Après ta demande, la mort a créé ce vaisseau et m'y a scellée, je ne peux plus sortir, je suis coincée… et je ne pense pas que l'on m'en sortira un jour… » elle se mordilla la lèvre, les larmes revenant de plus belle.

« Bordel, ce que c'est chiant ces glandes lacrymales ! » Fit-elle d'une voix légèrement tremblante essuyant ses larmes.

Harry la regarda mal « Je ne savais pas… je …je suis désolé… »

Elle balaya ses excuses d'un revers de la main « je m'en fiche pas mal de tes excuses… maintenant je suis coincée ici, et je suis une enfant sans identité et sans domiciles ! Alors prend tes responsabilités ! Je ne compte pas dormir dehors ! Déjà que je suis obligé de te supporter… » fit elle doucement.

Il baissa la tête, elle n'avait pas tort. Il l'avait mise dans cette situation, il pouvait bien lui trouver un endroit ou rester… mais ça allait être compliqué…il aurait a passé à la banque plus tôt que prévu… mais…

« Tu as dit … que tu étais mon esclaves… » fit il doucement, assez dégoûté à cette idée.

Elle soupira et montra son poignet.

Il se demanda ce qu'il devait voir jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte de tatouage apparaisse de nulle part, brillant légèrement.

« Ton poignets » indiqua-t-elle, lui montrant son propre poignet, où le même tatouage venait d'apparaitre.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle un lien du destin. C'est une forme de magie rarement utilisée par les dieux chargés de l'équilibre universelle, les dieux du destin.

Généralement, ceux-ci laissent leurs libres arbitres au vivant. Mais parfois, il est nécessaire de provoquer certain événements…

Par exemples, la première guerre a été provoquée par eux, le but était de diminuer la quantité d'humain sur terre, car leur population devenait trop importante… » Harry la regarda horrifié et elle soupira « Ne me regarde pas ainsi, c'est nécessaire quelque fois… même si je t'accord que c'est horrible pour vous…

Bref, ce lien du destin oblige pratiquement le destin de 2 personne à se lier. Ainsi, quoiqu'il t'arrive, ça aura une répercussion sur ma vie et inversement. Ainsi, je suis obligée de te suivre, si je ne veux pas qu'un effet papillon ne me reviennent en pleine figure… » grogna elle frémissant.

« Donc, je suis coincée avec toi, et il vaut mieux que je t'aide sinon ça me reviendra en pleine gueule…

Alors prend tes responsabilités et aide moi, et je t'aiderais en retour. » promis elle.

Harry soupira « c'est la moindre des choses, désolés de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, j'ignorais que ça te mettrait dans une situation aussi … précaire, je vais trouver une solution pour te loger et te nourrir. Mais il me faudra un peu de temps… » il allait devoir aller à Londres aujourd'hui même…

La déesse soupira soulagée, et s'assis à côté de lui, levant la tête et prenant le soleil qui tapait fort en ce début juin.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aller à Londres, il fut distrait par le reflet du soleil sur la peau claire de la jeune fille.

Il ne ressentait plus de désir sexuel, probablement car il n'était qu'un enfant, mais il la trouvait toujours très belle, surtout quand elle était aussi calme…

Et puis il remarqua quelque chose… « Au fait… je ne connais toujours pas ton nom » demanda il doucement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et soupira « Les noms sont un concept purement terrestre, dans le plan astral, notre magie fait office de moyen pour se reconnaître.

Nous n'avons même pas de corps.

Dans les limbes, dimension de transition d'une vie l'autres, nous prenons une forme pour ne pas embrouillé l'esprit des âmes qu'on reçois, mais ce n'est pas un corps a proprement parlé, plus une illusion. Quant à l'apparence que j'ai, c'est un mélange de ton imagination et de la mienne, mais sinon, je ressemble plus à une boule d'énergies magiques… ma patronne a dû faire en sorte que mon vaisseau ressemble a cet illusions pour que tu me reconnaissent, et pour simplifier les chose elle m'a donné le même âge que toi.

Bref, je n'ai pas de nom ou d'apparence pour me définir, autrefois, ma magie suffisait… » fit elle tristement.

Il la regarda, coupable et réfléchi « ici il t'en faudra un pour le mettre sur d'éventuels papiers d'identités… tu veux en choisir un ? » proposa-il.

Elle le regarda et fit un signe vague de la main « peu importe, choisi ce que tu veux. » soupira elle

Harry fut surpris et se mit à longuement réfléchir, il était nul pour les prénom…

Il continua à la regarder, sa peau brillant légèrement, ses cheveux blond balayés par une légère brise…

« Anthéa *»

 ***Pour ceux qui se demande, Anthéa est un prénom Grec, et vient de Anthos qui signifie « fleur » où « beauté d'une fleur » et était un prénom souvent donné à la déesse Grec du printemps. Harry fait également une référence a son statut de déesse car en Grec, déesse se dit « theá »**


End file.
